Date storage units have a magnetic media on which data is written, stored and read. A read/write head of the disk drive unit flies in close, but non-contact relation with respect to the magnetic medium to write or read stored data. A smooth and flat magnetic medium surface allows the read/write head to fly closer to the magnetic medium. Consequently, the density of the data that can be recorded and read from the medium can be higher.
Stretched magnetic mediums are known in the prior art. It is known to stretch a medium over a ring or bowl shape base and secure it with an outer ring. However, such mediums have been limited by having only one storage side and cannot compete with the higher density disks. Furthermore, such mediums have had difficulties with surface defects, often resulting in head crashes.
Therefore, what is needed is a stretched medium that is comparable to a high density conventional data storage disk, specifically, a two-sided storage device utilizing a stretched medium with minimal defects and a substantially smooth and flat surface.